Stormy Waters
by AlexMargritaRusso-Greyback
Summary: The Little Mermaid OUAT style. Ariel/Eric but includes the rest of the characters too. Disclamer:If I owned anything, would I even be here? Title may change. Rated T because I'm a paranoid freak
1. Chapter 1

**Ariel POV- Enchanted Forest:**

Before Father could do anything more than raise his trident in her direction, Morgana's cackle rang out. "The curse. It's coming!" I turned and saw a dark cloud headed toward us. I tried to get up and run, but I was still a mermaid. "Eric, take Melody and run!" He ran to me, his face hard. "NO. I'm not leaving you." "Eric you know Melody HAS to get to Snow and James' palace." His expression softened. He went to Melody, picked her up, and went to my father, Melody crying and yelling for me. Daddy picked up his trident and flashed them to Snow and James' palace. I comforted myself with the fact that my daughter would be safe as the Dark Curse enveloped me.

Storybrooke:

I came to in a bed. My first thought was of Melody. Did she get out all right? When will I see her again? Then new memories started to flood my mind. I struggle to hold on but I'm losing my grip. Is my name Ariel? Or is it Vanessa? Finally, all my memories slip away. I am now Vanessa Trident, 17 year old student at Storybrooke High School. I have only my father, Morgan Trident. I have no sisters, no husband, and no daughter anymore.

**O.K. so lemme clear some stuff up. First, Melody was to accompany Emma through the wardrobe, because the Blue Fairy said it could protect two small children (3 if you count Pinocchio). Second, Ariel was 16 in the first movie and I'm assuming Return To The Sea happens about a year later. Third, Morgana is not only Ursula's sister, she's Morgana Le Fay. (She and Ursula aren't octopus women).**


	2. Chapter 2

**28 YEARS LATER**

**Vanessa POV:**

I slide out of bed and; out of habit, look at the clock tower and see that it's 6 A.M. Wait. WHAT? I guess that clock tower finally got fixed. I get dressed, head down stairs, and, when I see my dad, write on my white board '_That old clock tower finally got working again._' Oh, did I forget to mention? I was born mute. I've never spoken, never sang a song. Which is a shame since I love music and think I would've had a nice voice. My dad glances out and responded, "Oh yea. Look at that." _'Well I've gotta go. I promised I'd meet Ruby at Granny's.' _"Alright. Have a good day sweetheart." He kisses my forehead and I leave for Granny's to grab breakfast and pick up Ruby before school. We sat down and started eating. When we were almost done when I remembered, _'They fixed the clock tower.'_ "They did?" She looked over to the tower. "Hey they did." Then she realized it was 7:20. "Oh shit! We're late!" We both grabbed our bags and ran to school. "Ms. Lucas, Ms. Triton, this is the third time you've been late this week. Detention." Shit. Not again. Dad's gonna kill me. Me and Ruby walked into English and saw our friends Stan Crabtree and Freddy Fisher. I also saw my crush, Edward Prince. He smiles at me and turns back to his girlfriend, Uniqua Fay. I absolutely HATE her and her sister Megan. They always have genius comments about me being a mute (If you missed the sarcasm, you're about as smart as my fish that keeps swimming into the side of his tank.) I have next period with the both of them too. Ugh! Finally, the bell rings and I head to chorus. I obviously can't sing, but I'm the conductor. We're rehearsing the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid. I ran my hand through my long, wavy, red hair. Of course Uniqua and Megan got the solo's. Morgan's good but Uniqua's AMAZING and it irritates me. She's got freakin' perfect everything. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect voice. Let's just get this over with.

**Ariel's POV:**

I sat next to Eric in Snow and James' counsel. James was discussing how to avoid Regina's curse, when the Reul Ghorm flew in, accompanied by to men pulling a tree. She told us that the tree could protect people from the curse, but that it could only hold an adult and a young child. She also told us that Rumplestiltskin had agreed to help prepare a child for the new land. Snow looked at me. "Ariel, could Melody go through? She would be a wonderful guide." I was shocked, but pleased. "Of course Snow."

**2 Months Later Melody's POV:**

Grandfather sent me and dad to Snow and James' palace. Snow was holding a child in her arms. Emma! Snow told me I couldn't go through, because she had to go with Emma. I was about to tell her it was ok, when the Blue Fairy flew in. "Your Highness, I was mistaken. The wardrobe can hold two children. I'm very sorry." Snow turned to James. "James take Emma to the wardrobe. Melody will have to take her through." James told me to come with him. I ran through the halls from the palace, as James cut down soliders. We were almost there, when James was cut badly. I screamed as he fell. He handed Emma to me. "Melody! Don't stop! Keep going!" Tears in my eyes, I did as he said. I pushed Emma into the wardrobe and closed the door. I heard the queen's guards closing in, and just as I opened the door again, a few purple wisps of smoke grabbed me by the ankle. Literally grabbed me. I yanked my ankle away and climbed into the wardrobe, slamming the door just as the queens men entered the room. I felt myself being pulled away, and everything Rumplestiltskin had thaght me rushed through my mind. Cars, planes, school, and everything else. I found myself in the forest, in a tree with Emma beside me. I picked her up and exited the tree, to see a boy kneeling there. "Pinnocchio?" "Melody?" He told me his father had sent him through the wardrobe, and that Snow could've come through. "How COULD he? Seperating a family like that?" "I-I feel terrible." "You should."

**A/N: The first ones to guess who Stan or Freddy are, can pick out any character ever, and be in the story. Just review! Oh! And the italics are Vannessa writing.**


End file.
